strictly_come_dancing_fanfandomcom-20200214-history
Artem Chigvintsev
Artem Vladimirovich Chigvintsev '(born June 12, 1982) is a Russian-American professional dancer, specialising in Latin dancing, best known as a professional dancer on the BBC One dance series Strictly Come Dancing. He currently appears on Dancing with the Stars and has toured with the live show. He was also in the cast of Burn the Floor. He performed both on Broadway and more recently in the West End in 2009. He joined Strictly Come Dancing straight from Burn the Floor in London in 2010-2013 in his first year. Early Life Chigvintsev was born in Izhevsk, Udmurt Republic, RSFSR, Soviet Union. He moved to the United States in 2003, and began dancing with champion ballroom dancer Giselle Peacock. Chigvintsev auditioned to appear as a contestant on the first series of So You Think You Can Dance. Chigvintsev was eliminated alongside his fellow contestant Melissa Vella, and returned as a guest choreographer for Season 2. Career 'Dancing with the Stars In 2014, after competing on the eleventh series of Strictly, Chigvintsev appeared in the 18th season of Dancing with the Stars as a member of the Dance Troupe. Later that year, it was announced that Chigvintsev had been promoted to professional dancer for the show's 19th season, making his exit from Strictly Come Dancing. He was paired, for Season 19, with actress Lea Thompson. The couple was eliminated in Week 9 (the quarterfinals) and finished in sixth place. He returned for Season 20 and paired with award-winning singer Patti LaBelle. The couple was eliminated on Week 6 and finished in 8th place. On August 19, 2015, Chigvintsev was announced as one of the professional dancers for Season 21 of Dancing with the Stars. However, when the full Season 21 cast was revealed along with their partners, Chigvintsev was not part of the lineup. Chigvintsev wrote on his Instagram account that he would not be competing on Season 21 due to a last minute casting change, but he would still dance with the pros in the ballroom. Chigvintsev returned for Season 22 partnering with actress Mischa Barton. They were eliminated on Week 3 of the competition and finished in 11th place. For Season 23, he was paired with Brady Bunch actress and author Maureen McCormick. McCormick and Chigvintsev were eliminated in Week 7 finishing in 8th place. For Season 24, he was paired with former figure skater Nancy Kerrigan. On May 1, 2017, Kerrigan and Chigvintsev were shockingly eliminated in a double elimination along with The Bachelor star Nick Viall and Peta Murgatroyd after good scores and praise from the judges. 'So You Think You Can Dance' In 2011, Chigvintsev was a choreographer on So You Think You Can Dance. He choreographed a Viennese Waltz to "She's Always a Woman" by Billy Joel for Katie Love and Luke Jackson. He choreographed a Cha-cha-cha to "Judas" by Lady Gaga for Bethany Rose Harrison and Lee Bridgman. For the final, he choreographed a Tango to "I've Seen That Face Before (Libertango)" by Grace Jones for Katie Love and Luke Jackson. 'Other Work' In 2009 he appeared in the music video for Hush Hush; Hush Hush by The Pussycat Dolls, dancing with Nicole Scherzinger. In 2011, Chigvintsev acted the part of lead choreographer in the CBeebies Christmas Pantomime, Cinderella. Chigvintsev has also appeared in an episode of the TV show The O.C. and in the movie I Now Pronounce You Chuck and Larry. Personal Life Chigvintsev was married to his dancing partner, Giselle Peacock, from 2004 to 2006. He became a naturalised American citizen on November 17, 2014. He dated Chicago Med star Torrey DeVitto from 2016 to 2017. Strictly Come Dancing In September 2010, Chigvintsev joined Strictly Come Dancing Series 8 as a professional dancer, where he was partnered with actress Kara Tointon. The pair achieved good scores in the first five weeks of 30, 32, 31, 32 and 37. In Week 5, they were awarded the first 10 of the series by Alesha Dixon for their paso doble. In week 6 they were top of the leaderboard with their Salsa. They also had good scores for the next five weeks of 36, 38, 35, 34 and 38. In Week 11, they got their highest score of 39 for the Viennese Waltz and Rumba and got the maximum 5/5 for the Swing-a-thon. Chigvintsev and Tointon made it to the final along with Matt Baker and Pamela Stephenson. The pair went on to win the competition, defeating Matt Baker and his partner Aliona Vilani, and being crowned series champions for 2010. Chigvintsev is one of four professionals to win the series as a first-time Strictly pro. In 2011's Strictly Come Dancing Season 9 Chigvintsev was partnered with Holly Valance. He and Valance made it to Week 11, the Semi-finals, before being eliminated. Chigvintsev's celebrity partner in the 10th series of Strictly Come Dancing was television presenter Fern Britton. They were eliminated in Week 6. His celebrity partner in the eleventh series of Strictly Come Dancing was former Coronation Street star Natalie Gumede, who played Kirsty Soames. They reached the finals and became one of the runners-up, along with Susanna Reid and Kevin Clifton, losing to model Abbey Clancy. 'Partners' *Kara Tointon (Series 8) - 1st Place *Holly Valance (Series 9) - 4th Place *Fern Britton (Series 10) - 10th Place *Natalie Gumede (Series 11) - 2nd Place 'Couples' *Kara Tointon and Artem Chigvintsev *Holly Valance and Artem Chigvintsev *Fern Britton and Artem Chigvintsev *Natalie Gumede and Artem Chigvintsev Category:Professional Dancers Category:Male Professional Dancers Category:Professional Winners Category:Series 8 Category:Series 9 Category:Series 10 Category:Series 11